Kuvar
|Base ID = }} Kuvar is a Nord warrior of Thirsk Mead Hall, and the husband of Bujold, the chief. Kuvar is a master-level Heavy Armor trainer. Interactions Retaking Thirsk He helps to take back Thirsk Mead Hall from the Rieklings. If Bujold is killed at the end of this quest and the Dragonborn admits to killing her in self-defense after not allowing her to be chief of Thirsk Hall or if Bujold is exposed as a liar after returning to Thirsk, he will refuse to talk to the Dragonborn, responding with "keep away from me." The Chief of Thirsk Hall He is killed along with the former residents of Thirsk Mead Hall, as the final task in this quest given by the Riekling Chief. Dialogue "Don't judge this place. We can make home wherever we are." :What brings you out here? "We brought ourselves out here, along with our shame." ::What do you mean? "We used to be proud warriors of Thirsk Mead Hall. There, up on the hill. But we let that sweet life get the better of us. We grew soft, and..." :::What happened? "Rieklings. Those filthy vermin... they came in numbers. Waves of the things. One at a time, they're pests, but with this many... And so here we are, out of our home." :What is Thirsk? "Do you know of the Skaal?" ::Of course, the village to the north. "A long time ago, a man named Hrothmund left the Skaal to form his own tradition. Warriors in the wild, living like the Nords of old. They would hunt, they would fight, and the mightiest among them would rise up as leader. But those days are behind us, now." ::What is the Skaal? "The Skaal is a group of Nords who live up to the north of here. They're always talking about their connection to the natural world. It's a lot of nonsense to me, but they seem to get by. A long time ago, a man named Hrothmund left the Skaal to form his own tradition. Warriors in the wild, living like the Nords of old. They would hunt, they would fight, and the mightiest among them would rise up as leader. But those days are behind us, now." "Hmm hmm." Retaking Thirsk (Upon Bujold's death) "How did things go out there? Where is Bujold?" :It's not that simple. Bujold was rejected by Hrothmund. "Are you being serious? How... how did she take it?" ::She attacked me and I had to defend myself. "Ah. I see. I hope she... fought well. Was it... did Hrothmund recognize anyone else? Was it you? Is that why..." :::Hrothmund said the next Thirsk chief is a long way off. "Well, then. I'll do my best to keep the hall together until that day comes. Now, look... I understand you were just defending yourself. And because you helped us retake the hall, I'll look past it this once. But I wouldn't show my face in here again, if I were you. Do we understand each other?" ::::I'll keep out of your way. "See that you do." :I don't know what happened to her. (Lie) "Well, let's hope she makes it back soon. This lot doesn't have much patience with me." Retaking Thirsk (Bujold survives) "Bujold says you served well. Before we were married, I was her second on the first trip to the barrow. Hrothmund knows strength, in this world and the next." :It was an honor to stand with her. "Yes, I remember how I felt being there with her the first time, before we were wed. I hope to see you more around the hall, friend." :You need to know the truth. She was rejected by Hrothmund. "I don't think you know how dangerous it is to say what you've just said. This is a serious accusation. I'm sure Bujold can straighten it our for us." (If spoken to again) "I hate most of the travelers that come through here, but you've shown yourself as one of the better ones." :What are you going to do now? "We're going to rebuild. The hall, and ourselves. In some form or another." :Tell me more about Thirsk. "Now that we're back where we belong, I'm hoping we can get ourselves back to what Thirsk deserves. We're colder than snow and harder than steel. We wrap ourselves in both to remind us of the world we face. At least, that's my hope. We've all learned lessons at the expense of this recent unpleasantness." "Until next time." Conversations Rieklings Bujold the Unworthy: "It won't be that easy to get rid of the Rieklings, Kuvar." Kuvar: "I never said it would be. But either way, we have to try. Whether we succeed or not, it'll stir up some of the old blood in this crowd." Bujold the Unworthy: "I'm not going to lead them to their deaths if they aren't ready." Kuvar: "Then train them. What are we doing here? We should either get used to staying here, or be preparing to take the hall. You're having us do neither, and I can't stomach it."'' Bujold the Unworthy: "Your stomach isn't my problem. We'll act when I say we do and not before." Kuvar: "Well, you'd better say something. And soon." Something respectable Kuvar: "I wish you could just relax a little..." Bujold the Unworthy: "I don't want to get comfortable here. We need to be back up there." Kuvar: "This is a decent spot. We're right on the water. This could grow into something respectable." Bujold the Unworthy: "Thirsk was respectable. And we let this happen. No, we'll get respect the way it should come." On the hunt Kuvar: "Are you going to join us on the next hunt?" Elmus: "I... uh, I hadn't planned on it. Do you need my help?" Kuvar: "No. But you need to come on the hunt more than we need you on the hunt." Kuvar's Rejection Kuvar: "Bujold. Your second claims that Hrothmund did not yield a blessing to you. Is that true?" Bujold the Intrepid: "My second would do well to keep his mouth shut." Kuvar: "So... you don't deny this?" Bujold the Intrepid: "Kuvar, listen to me. You said yourself that this place had lost sight of its past. We need a new tradition, to move us forward. Instead of listening to a ghost in a tomb, we should steer our own destinies." Kuvar: "Your words carry some wisdom. But if you truly believed in the spirit of Thirsk, you would have spoken them honestly. Instead you hid your shame." Bujold the Intrepid: "Kuvar, I..." Kuvar: "Just... I can't even look at you right now. Get out of here. Run to the wilds." Bujold the Intrepid: "Kuvar, I'm your wife. You can't..." Kuvar: "And so I feel your shame all the more deeply. When it's time, we will seek you out. Until then, go and attempt to earn your honor in the old ways." Stored mead Elmus: "Have you tried any of the mead I brought out of storage? It still tastes all right to me, but..." Kuvar: "There are more important things than mead, Elmus." Elmus: "I know... I just... I wanted..." Kuvar: "I'm sorry. The mead... it is good." Elmus: "You like it?" Kuvar: "Don't push, son." Motivation Kuvar: "Are you feeling any stronger?" Bujold the Intrepid: "I'm feeling motivated. That's enough for now." Kuvar: "What exactly happened at the barrow?" Bujold the Intrepid: "That's between me and the spirits, Kuvar. You know that." Appearances * de:Kuvar es:Kuvar pl:Kuvar ru:Кувар Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers